<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Univaikeuksia by toyhto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428675">Univaikeuksia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto'>toyhto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Hiukkasen taikuutta vain, Ja kirous, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobbilla on uusi ykkösmies, joka on hyvännäköinen mutta valitettavasti myös kirottu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Univaikeuksia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tämä on vastaus Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up -haasteeseen, jota teen <a href="http://toyhto.tumblr.com">tumblr:ssa</a>! @kellopelisonaatti lähetti varsin kinkkisen haasteen, nimittäin Arthur/Eames tropeilla Roommates AU ja Curses. No tässä on kämppiksiä ja kirous. Tämä on myös jonkinlainen taika-AU, jossa jaetut unet toimivat taikuudella eivätkä teknologialla. Mutta lähinnä tässä on yllättäviä unia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lento Moskovaan kestää sata tuntia. Perillä Eames odottaa taksia kaatosateessa ja päättää, ettei ikinä enää vastaa Cobbin puheluihin. Tämä oli viimeinen kerta. Hän ei enää keskeytä miellyttävää lomaa lämpimässä paikassa ja hyvässä seurassa sen takia, että Cobb haluaa hänet mukaan kiinnostavaan hommaan, josta maksetaan helvetisti siksi että se on lähes mahdoton.<br/><br/>Taksi vie hänet Cobbin antamaan osoitteeseen. Kuski katsoo häntä oudosti ja jättää hänet purkukuntoisten rakennusten keskelle, ja hän kävelee niiden välistä työmaan poikki niin kuin oli puhe. Cobb odottaa häntä hylätyn huoltoaseman kohdalla ja onnistuu näyttämään niin mitäänsanomattomalta, ettei hän ensin tunnista miestä. Mutta sitten Cobb katsoo suoraan häneen, ja sen todellisuudesta piittaamattoman katseen hän kyllä tuntee.<br/><br/>He kävelevät vielä korttelin verran ja menevät sitten taloon, joka näyttää hylätyltä toimistorakennukselta. Ensimmäisen kerroksen keskelle on näköjään ajettu bussi. Cobb vie hänet yläkertaan ja kertoo samalla, että työskentelee jonkun uuden tyypin kanssa. Tyypin nimi on Arthur. Arthur on kuulemma kohtuullinen arkkitehti mutta erityisen hyvä pitämään asioita kasassa. Se onkin erinomaista, koska Cobb on siinä erittäin huono. Eames nyökyttelee, kävelee Cobbin perässä rappusia ylemmäs ja lopettaa nyökyttelyn vasta sitten, kun Cobb kertoo, että uusi tyyppi jakaa kämpän Eamesin kanssa.<br/><br/>”Mitä?”<br/><br/>”Yksi juttu pitää vielä mainita”, Cobb sanoo. ”Hänet on valitettavasti kirottu.”<br/><br/>”<em>Mitä?</em>”<br/><br/>”Olemme perillä”, Cobb sanoo ja avaa kirskuvan oven huoneeseen, jossa on pölyä, toimistokalusteita ja vähän alle kolmikymppiseltä näyttävä mies, jolla on puku päällä ja joka liimaa katseensa Cobbiin niin kuin olisi henkilökohtaisesti pettynyt siihen, että Cobb toi Eamesin tänne. ”Eames”, Cobb sanoo ja nyökkää miehen suuntaan, ”tässä on Arthur. Arthur, tässä on Eames. Te tulette varmasti hienosti toimeen.”<br/><br/>Arthur tulee kättelemään Eamesia. Puristus on luja mutta lyhyt: ihminen joka haluaa vaikuttaa määrätietoiselta mutta ei mielellään koske muihin.<br/><br/>”Ruvetaan töihin”, Arthur sanoo ja vetää jostakin esiin käsittämättömän paperinivaskan.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Vasta iltapäivällä Eames onnistuu houkuttelemaan Cobbin pois Arthurin luota. He kusevat vierekkäin miestenhuoneessa, jonka peili on niin pölyssä ettei siitä näe omia kasvojaan. Kun Cobb on saanut kätensä pestyä, Eames asettuu hänen ja oven väliin.<br/><br/>”Mitä helvettiä?”<br/><br/>”Hän on erittäin pätevä”, Cobb sanoo.<br/><br/>”Eikö meille makseta tästä hitosti? Miksi minun pitää jakaa kämppä hänen kanssaan?”<br/><br/>”Turvallisuussyistä”, Cobb sanoo ja työntää kädet taskuihin. Se on Cobbin <em>olen oikeasti rento ja mukava kaveri </em>-ele. Se toimi Eamesiin ensimmäisen kerran kun he tapasivat, noin viisi tuntia ennen kuin Cobb melkein sai hänet hengiltä uhkarohkeudellaan ja huolimattomalla suunnittelullaan. Hän lähti siitä työstä kesken. Raha olisi kelvannut mutta rahalla ei tee mitään, jos makaa arkussa mullan alla. Sittemmin Cobb tosin tapasi naisen, vähän rauhoittui, menetti naisen ja rupesi taas ottamaan niitä hommia, joita kukaan muu ei suostu tekemään. Valitettavasti siihen mennessä Eameskin oli muuttunut hiukan uhkarohkeaksi.<br/><br/>Eames hengittää syvään. Hän on istunut lentokoneessa miljoona tuntia ja sitten ikuisuuden täällä Cobbin ja kirousmiehen kanssa. Tekisi mieli ruveta kysymään, että mitä helvettiä ne turvallisuussyyt muka ovat, mutta hän ei millään jaksa. Ehkä parin hyvin nukutun yön jälkeen. Nyt on paras mennä suoraan seuraavaan asiaan. ”Miten niin hänet on kirottu?”<br/><br/>”En tiedä yksityiskohtia”, Cobb sanoo, ”ja sitä paitsi se on hänen asiansa.”<br/><br/>”Eikä ole”, Eames sanoo. ”Mikä kirous se on?”<br/><br/>Cobb kohauttaa olkapäitään. ”Hänellä on ilmeisesti univaikeuksia.”<br/><br/>Eames tuijottaa Cobbia hetken ja alkaa sitten nauraa. <em>Univaikeuksia. </em>Kaikilla tällä helvetin alalla on univaikeuksia. Hän aikoo sanoa sen ääneen, mutta silloin miestenhuoneen ovi avautuu ja tömähtää Cobbia selkään. Se onkin paras asia, mitä Arthur on toistaiseksi tehnyt.<br/><br/>”Kuinka kauan teillä kestää kusemisessa?” Arthur kysyy ja tuijottaa sitten heitä vuorotellen. Eames tuijottaa takaisin. Arthur ei vaikuta kirotulta. Toki hän ei ole koskaan tavannut kirottua ihmistä aiemmin, mutta silti on vaikea uskoa, että Arthur olisi sellainen. Arthur vaikuttaa lähinnä tyypiltä, joka tekee liikaa töitä, ei osaa pitää hauskaa, haluaa aina kuulostaa fiksulta ja on mahdollisesti kaapissa. Niin hän arvelisi. Kaiken kaikkiaan sellainen kaveri, jota voisi vähän ravistella eikä taskuista putoaisi mitään kovin yllättävää. Ehkä Cobb keksi kirouksen päästään.<br/><br/>Hän seuraa Cobbia ja Arthuria takaisin toimiston puolelle. Kirouksella tai ilman, tämä on viimeinen homma jonka hän tekee Cobbille.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Sinäkö olet työskennellyt Cobbille ennenkin?”<br/><br/>”Muutaman kerran”, Eames sanoo ja potkaisee kengät jaloista. Hän on tehnyt Cobbille töitä ihan liikaa, mutta ei kannata näyttää uudelle tyypille heikkouksia saman tien. Hän vilkaisee Arthuria, joka on jo kävellyt sisälle asuntoon ja riisuu takkia epäluuloisen näköisenä. Kello on melkein kymmenen illalla, mutta Arthurin kravatti on yhä paikallaan ja kauluspaidan ylin nappi kiinni. Käsittämätön tyyppi. ”Ja sinäkö et ole?”<br/><br/>Arthur katsoo häntä niin kuin miettisi, miten hän rohkenee kysyä jotain sellaista. Hän menee keittiöön, tai oikeastaan se on vain jääkaappi ja tiskipöytä. Mutta mitäpä tuosta. Ei hän ollut ajatellut ruveta kokkaamaan. He pysähtyivät pizzeriassa matkan varrella, ja nyt hän laittaa pizzalaatikot tiskipöydälle ja menee tutkimaan loput asunnosta. Arthur mietti pizzatäytteitäkin ainakin puoli minuuttia.<br/><br/>”Pari kuukautta”, Arthur sanoo ja kiertää hänen perässään loput asunnosta. Heillä on sentään omat makuuhuoneet. Jos Cobb olisi laittanut hänet nukkumaan Arthurin kanssa, hän olisi kyllä häipynyt seuraavalla lennolla. Hän huomasi kauan sitten, että työ ja huvi kannattaa pitää erillään.<br/><br/>”Vai niin”, hän sanoo Arthurille. Pari kuukautta Cobbin kanssa kuulostaa pitkältä ajalta. Hän hakee matkalaukkunsa eteisestä ja työntää sen isompaan makuuhuoneeseen. ”Minä nukun täällä.”<br/><br/>Arthur tuijottaa häntä mutta ei sano mitään. Hän menee availemaan pizzalaatikoita. Kinkkua ja ananasta hänelle ja aurajuusto-rucola-pekaanipähkinä-lampaansilmä-jotakin Arthurille. Hän melkein yllättyy, kun Arthur istuutuu pizzalaatikkonsa kanssa lähimmälle nojatuolille ja alkaa syödä käsin niin kuin normaali ihminen. Nojatuoleja on vain kaksi, joten hän ottaa pizzansa ja lasillisen vettä ja menee istumaan siihen toiseen. Tekee mieli työntää tuolia kauemmas Arthurista, mutta siihen hän ei rupea vaikka haiseekin varmaan lentokoneelta ja toimistopölyltä ja edellisen illan hotellin käsisaippualta, hän nimittäin pesi sillä tukkansa ja kaiken muunkin. Arthurin ei mielellään tarvitsisi haistella häntä tällaisena, mutta olkoon.<br/><br/>”No niin”, hän sanoo ja ojentelee jalkansa lattialle. ”Mitä mieltä olet Cobbista?”<br/><br/>Arthur ilmeisesti nielaisee pizzaa väärään kurkkuun ja yskii sitten hetken naama miellyttävän punaisena. Sellaisen sävyn voisi saada aikaan muutenkin kuin melkein tukehtumalla. ”Cobb on minun <em>pomoni</em>.”<br/><br/>”Niin”, Eames sanoo, ”ja kun sinä kerran olet työskennellyt hänelle jo kaksi kuukautta, olet varmaan huomannut, että hän on ihan katastrofi.”<br/><br/>Arthur tuijottaa häntä silmät suurina.<br/><br/>”Älä käsitä väärin, onhan hän tietenkin nerokas”, Eames sanoo. ”Kukaan muu unibisneksessä ei pysty tekemään sellaisia juttuja kuin hän. En ole saanut vielä selvitettyä, johtuuko se hänen luonteestaan vai taikuudestaan. Mutta hän on ollut ihan mahdoton sen jälkeen, kun Mal kuoli. Hän yrittää juttuja, joiden ei pitäisi onnistua, ja saa ne tehtyä.”<br/><br/>Arthur on hetken hiljaa. ”Sinä kuitenkin tulit tänne, kun hän pyysi.”<br/><br/>Eames täyttää suunsa pizzalla. On yllättävän mukavaa katsella, miten Arthur odottaa sillä aikaa kun hän nieleskelee kaiken. ”Hän maksaa hyvin.”<br/><br/>”Hän sanoi, että sinä olet paras. Varmaan joku muukin maksaisi sinulle hyvin.”<br/><br/>”Cobb on… tiedäthän sinä.”<br/><br/>Arthur tuijottaa häntä edelleen. Helvetti. Hän ei muistanut pitävänsä tuijottajista.<br/><br/>”Cobb on helvetin hyvä suostuttelemaan”, hän sanoo ja juo vähän vettä. Paras vaihtaa aihetta ennen kuin hän myöntää, että on jonkun kerran miettinyt, mahtaako Cobb sittenkään olla niin hetero kuin luulee olevansa. ”Mikä se sinun kirouksesi on?”<br/><br/>Arthur pudottaa vesilasin lattialle. Se räjähtää pieniksi paloiksi. Arthur kumartuu alas ja aikoo ihan selvästi ruveta korjaamaan lasia loitsulla, mutta ei ehdi tehdä mitään, koska Eames heittää häntä tyhjällä pizzalaatikolla olkapäähän.<br/><br/>”Ei kannata”, Eames sanoo. ”Se on mennyttä. Säästele vähän. Ja kerro siitä kirouksesta.”<br/><br/>Arthur suoristautuu hitaasti, löysää kravattia ja avaa kauluspaidan ylimmän napin. Hyvänen aika. Tämä on selvästi vaikea aihe. Hienoa että Eames tajusi ruveta tökkimään sitä jo ensimmäisenä iltana. ”Cobbin ei olisi pitänyt sanoa siitä mitään.”<br/><br/>”Hän laittoi meidät samaan kämppään”, Eames sanoo, ”jostain syystä. Jos hän ei olisi maininnut että sinut on kirottu, olisin tappanut hänet jälkikäteen. Pitääkö minun nukkua toinen silmä auki?”<br/><br/>”Et sinä pysty nukkumaan toinen silmä auki”, Arthur sanoo mutta näyttää siltä, että pohtii pystyisikö Eames siihen kuitenkin.<br/><br/>”En niin. Oletko sinä vaarallinen?”<br/><br/>Arthur pudistelee päätään. ”En yleensä.”<br/><br/>”Yleensä?”<br/><br/>”Tarkoitin, että en vapaa-ajalla.”<br/><br/>”Hmm”, Eames sanoo ja juo vähän vettä, jotta ei rupeaisi hymyilemään holtittomasti. <em>Vaarallinen mutta vain töissä</em>. Kaulus tiukalla, vakava tuijotus ja hiukan liian pienet housut. Cobb ei ollut tainnut miettiä ihan loppuun saakka, ennen kuin oli päättänyt majoittaa heidät samaan asuntoon. Heteroilta aina puuttuu mielikuvitusta. ”Se ei ole siis mikään sellainen kirous, että sinä muutut lohikäärmeeksi yöllä?”<br/><br/>Arthur tuijottaa häntä vakavana ja liikahtaa liian pienissä housuissaan. ”En minä muutu lohikäärmeeksi yöllä.”<br/><br/>”Etkä vampyyriksi?”<br/><br/>”Vampyyrius ei ole kirous. Se on synnynnäistä tai tartunnan kautta saatua.”<br/><br/>”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Eames sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. Pizza on syöty ja häntä väsyttää jo ihan helvetisti. Jos hän jää tähän vielä hetkeksi, hän rupeaa taatusti flirttailemaan eikä pysty estämään itseään. ”Voit kertoa lisää huomenna. Minä menen nyt sänkyyn. Lento tänne kesti tuhat tuntia ja Cobbin näkeminen syö aina vuoden elämästä.”<br/><br/>”Etkö sinä asu Lontoossa? Eihän sieltä mene kuin…” Sitten Arthur rypistää otsaansa samalla kun selvästi koettaa laskea, kuinka kauan Lontoosta kestää lentää Moskovaan.<br/><br/>”Mutta minä en tullut tänne Lontoosta”, Eames sanoo ja iskee silmää. Sitten hän sanoo kiireesti hyvää yötä ja pakenee ensin kylpyhuoneeseen ja sitten omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Nyt on ihan liian aikaista ruveta flirttailemaan. Niin kuin kaikki Cobbin järjestämät hommat, tämäkin on mutkikas ja haastava ja vaatii asioita, joihin hän pystyy vain hyvinä päivinä. Suhde Cobbin uuden ykkösmiehen kanssa mutkistaisi asioita. Sitä paitsi olisi noloa flirttailla Arthurille ja sitten tajuta, ettei Arthur ole lainkaan kiinnostunut. Tai että Arthur tosiaan muuttuu öisin lohikäärmeeksi.<br/><br/>Suljetun oven takaa kuuluu, miten Arthur syö pizzansa loppuun. Sen jälkeen on hiljaista, kunnes Arthur alkaa ähistä. Eames kestää sitä melkein viisi minuuttia ennen kuin kurkistaa hyvin varovasti ovenraosta. Arthur punnertaa olohuoneen lattialla pelkissä alushousuissa.<br/><br/>Eames sulkee oven ja menee takaisin sänkyyn.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Yöllä hän näkee omituista unta. Sekin on omituista, että hän ylipäänsä näkee unta. Hän lakkasi näkemästä unia pian sen jälkeen kun alkoi työkseen vierailla muiden unissa, eli melkein viisi vuotta sitten. Ensin hän miettiikin lähinnä sitä, miten outoa on, että hän aivan selvästi nukkuu, ja silti hän on siellä pölyisessä toimistorakennuksessa laitakaupungilla. Cobbia ei näy missään eikä myöskään Arthuria, ja niinpä hän istuutuu narisevalle tuolille, katselee ikkunasta ulos ja odottelee, että uni vaihtuisi jonkin mielenkiintoisempaan. Ei edes hänellä voi olla niin huono tuuri, että kun hän kerrankin näkee unta, se kertoo edellisestä päivästä.<br/><br/>Uni ei kuitenkaan vaihdu vaan joku avaa oven takanaan. Hän kääntyy katsomaan. Se on Arthur.<br/><br/>”Helvetti”, Arthur sanoo, kääntyy ympäri ja lähtee kävelemään pois.<br/><br/>Eames istuu hetken paikallaan. Sitten hän nousee seisomaan. Arthurista uneksiminen vihjaa, että hän on ehkä puutteessa, mutta sen on pakko olla henkistä, koska vasta viime viikolla hän paneskeli sen yhden loitsuhistorioitsijan kanssa hiekkarannalla. Hiekkaa meni ikäviin paikkoihin ja lisäksi hän oppi historiasta enemmän kuin olisi halunnut. Nyt hän kiirehtii Arthurin perään, ensin ulos ovesta ja sitten portaita alas. Arthur ei katso taakseen mutta olkapäät näyttävät jotenkin väsyneiltä.<br/><br/>Hän saa Arthurin kiinni kolme kerrosta alempana. Siellä hän tarttuu lujasti Arthurin olkapäähän. Arthur väistelee hänen katsettaan.<br/><br/>”Anteeksi”, Arthur sanoo.<br/><br/>”Miksi ihmeessä?” Eames kysyy. Hän on vain iloinen, että näkee kerrankin unta. Hänen alitajuntansa Arthur näyttää täsmälleen oikealta Arthurilta, mutta sekään ei haittaa lainkaan.<br/><br/>”Olen tosiaan pahoillani”, Arthur sanoo, laittaa käden hänen niskaansa ja suutelee häntä.<br/><br/>Hän suutelee takaisin, ja siihen hän herää.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Seuraavana päivänä hän riitelee Cobbin kanssa enemmän kuin oli suunnitellut. Hänellä on raskas ja sumuinen olo niin kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut tarpeeksi, eikä hän tietenkään olekaan nukkunut tarpeeksi, mutta yleensä hän pystyy teeskentelemään, ettei se vaikuta häneen. Hän tajuaa haastavansa Cobbin kanssa riitaa kaikesta mahdollisesta mutta ei pysty lopettamaan, eikä hän myöskään osaa lakata vilkuilemasta Arthuria, joka näyttää paheksuvalta vaikka ei katso häneen. Arthur ei oikein katsonut häntä edes aamulla heidän asunnossaan, kun hän kömpi väsyneenä ja hämmentyneenä makuuhuoneestaan ja Arthur kömpi ulos omastaan. Arthurilla oli kauluspaidan napit auki housuihin saakka, ja hän mietti oliko kamalampaa, että hän oli suudellut Arthuria unessa vai että hän oli pelkästään suudellut Arthuria unessa.<br/><br/>Illalla hän ostaa pizzan lisäksi lähikaupasta viinipullon, vaikka ei kannattaisi. Arthur sanoo, että aikoo tehdä töitä koko illan, mutta hän ojentaa Arthurille viinilasin ja asettautuu taktisesti eteen, kun Arthur yrittää hiippailla omaan huoneeseensa. Arthur tuijottaa häntä hetken ja antautuu, ja hän muistaa Arthurin käden niskassaan siinä unessa. Arthurin sormet tuntuivat lämpimiltä.<br/><br/>Nyt Arthurin katse on viileä mutta lämpenee pikkuhiljaa, kun hän kaataa lisää viiniä ja nuolee omista sormistaan pizzatahroja. He puhuvat töistä ja siitä, miten Arthur ensimmäistä kertaa kokeili jaettua unta neljätoistavuotiaana eikä todellisuus tuntunut sen jälkeen enää miltään. He puhuvat myös Cobbista, ja mitä enemmän Eames kyselee, sitä enemmän hänestä tuntuu, että Arthur on ihastunut Cobbiin. Hän ei vielä tiedä, tietääkö Arthur sitä. Toivottavasti Cobb ei tiedä, koska jos Cobb tietää, niin se omahyväinen idiootti varmasti yrittää hyödyntää Arthurin ihastusta eikä edes tajua toimivansa paskamaisesti. Ja Arthur näyttää sellaiselta tyypiltä, joka särkee sydämensä helposti. Eames juo lisää viiniä, katselee Arthuria pää vinossa ja miettii, että Arthurin sydäntä ei todellakaan pidä särkeä.<br/><br/>Hän menee aikaisin nukkumaan viinistä huolimatta. Arthur katsoo häntä yllättyneen näköisenä, kun hän nousee nojatuolistaan ja sanoo hyvää yötä, mutta hän pitää päänsä. Jos hän nyt vielä jäisi, hän rupeaisi seuraavaksi suunnittelemaan, miten saisi Arthurin paidan napit auki. Parempi pestä hampaat ja mennä nukkumaan.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Eames”, Arthur sanoo.<br/><br/>”Voi helvetin helvetti”, Eames sanoo. Hän istuu heidän yhteisen laina-asuntonsa olohuoneessa mutta on ilmeisesti unessa. Se on kyllä yllättävää koska tarkoittaa, että hän näkee luonnollista unta toisena yönä peräkkäin. Mutta niin se kuitenkin on. Liian moni asia vihjaa siihen suuntaan, että tämän on pakko olla unta: hän ei muista kuinka päätyi tähän nojatuoliin, mieli tuntuu samaan aikaan terävältä ja pehmeältä niin kuin unissa, ikkunan takana sataa meteoriitteja ja Arthur istuu hajareisin hänen sylissään ja riisuu hänen paitaansa.<br/><br/>”Niinpä”, Arthur sanoo ja nykäisee hänen paitansa helmat pois housuista. ”Meidän ei pitäisi tehdä tätä.”<br/><br/>”Ei todellakaan”, hän sanoo. Mutta kyse on pelkästä unesta, joten hän todellakin aikoo tehdä tämän, mitä se sitten onkaan.<br/><br/>Arthur työntää paidan hänen hartioiltaan. ”Tämä on todella epäammattimaista.”<br/><br/>”Niin kyllä on”, hän sanoo ja yrittää liukua alemmas tuolilla ilman että pudottaa Arthurin sylistään. Valveilla hän päätyisi varmaan itse lattialle, mutta nyt hän saa painettua kalunsa juuri sopivasti Arthurin sisäreittä vasten. Arthur vetää syvään henkeä ja kumartuu sitten avaamaan hänen housujensa vetoketjun. Hän kietoo kätensä Arthurin selän taakse ja vetää Arthuria lähemmäs, vaikka se kyllä tekee vetoketjun avaamisen aika vaikeaksi. Lopulta hän avaa sen itse. Mutta ei hänellä ole kiire minnekään. Hän vain toivoo, että tämä uni jatkuisi mahdollisimman pitkään. Hän avaa Arthurin housut ja työntää kätensä sisään, asettelee sormet Arthurin kalun ympärille ja kiittää alitajuntaansa hyvästä mielikuvituksesta. Arthurin kalu tuntuu hänen kädessään kaikelta siltä miltä pitääkin: lämpimältä, kovalta ja silkkiseltä, sitten tahmealta kun hän pääsee vauhtiin. Hän painaa omaa vehjettään lujemmin Arthurin reittä vasten ja miettii, että kun hän nyt kerran näkee seksiunia työkaveristaan, seuraavassa he voisivat vaikka panna. Se sujuisi unessa varmasti mutkattomasti. Sitä hän miettii ja avaa silmänsä.<br/><br/>Hän makaa yksin sängyllään omassa huoneessaan ja puuskuttaa niin kuin ravihevonen. Muu asunto on aivan hiljainen. Kun hän kohottautuu kyynärpäiden varassa ylemmäs ja kurkistaa kohti haaraväliä, vaikuttaa aika selvältä, ettei nukkumisesta tule mitään jos hän ei runkkaa ensin. Mutta ehkä on parempi, jos hän ei ajattele Arthuria.<br/><br/>Hän tietenkin ajattelee Arthuria.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Eames?” Cobb sanoo, kun he suunnittelevat, miten saisivat kohteen napattua työmatkalla ilman että saavat peräänsä viisitoista turvamiestä. ”Oletko sinä kunnossa?”<br/><br/>Eames avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan. Cobb ei ole ikinä kysynyt, onko hän kunnossa, paitsi silloin kerran, kun häntä oli ammuttu kylkeen. Arthuria ei sentään näytä kiinnostavan. Arthur vain levittelee papereita pöydälle ja siirtelee edestakaisin, kunnes ne ovat enemmän sotkussa kuin äsken.<br/><br/>”Olen”, Eames sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan. ”Tietenkin minä olen kunnossa.”<br/><br/>”Hyvä”, Cobb sanoo hitaasti mutta ei onneksi kysy uudestaan, ennen kuin vasta seuraavana päivänä. Silloin he ovat saman pöydän ääressä, mutta nyt pöydällä notkuvat paperit esittävät unen ykköstason arkkitehtuuria. Siellä on linnoja ja puutarhoja, joihin Eames ei nyt jaksa mitenkään keskittyä. Hän näki unta, joissa Arthur oli polvillaan heidän lainakämppänsä eteisessä ja otti häneltä suihin. Aamulla hän veti kahvit väärään kurkkuun, kun Arthur kysyi häneltä, haluaako hän aamupalaa. Sitten Arthurkin punastui, mikä luultavasti tarkoittaa, että Arthur näki Eamesin naamasta mitä hän ajatteli.<br/><br/>Eames kertoo taas Cobbille että on ihan kunnossa. Vähän vain väsyttää. On ollut levottomia unia. Cobb katsoo ensin häntä ja sitten Arthuria ja sitten antaa olla. He käyvät syömässä kolmestaan ja istuvat sen jälkeen puistossa katselemassa puluja. Hän istuu penkillä keskimmäisenä ja Cobbin käsivarsi osuu hänen käsivarteensa mutta Arthurin ei. Ehkä Arthur ei sittenkään ole homo eikä edes halua paneskella hänen kanssaan. Se olisi tietenkin pettymys, mutta hän on niistä unista niin väsynyt, ettei hän ehkä jaksaisikaan oikeaa seksiä.<br/><br/>Seuraavan yönä hän näkee unta, että he ovat hississä. Hissi pysähtyy kerrosten välille, ja Arthur riisuu vaatteensa ja sanoo, että tämä on hirveän epäammattimaista. Sitten Arthur avaa Eamesin housujen vetoketjun, asettuu hissin seinää vasten ja kysyy, voisiko Eames ystävällisesti panna häntä. Eamesilla ei ole lainkaan ystävällinen olo, mutta vähän pehmeäpäinen kyllä. Sitä hän miettii vielä sittenkin, kun on jo herännyt. Hän ei ehtinyt edes laueta. Hetkeä aiemmin hänellä oli kalu Arthurin sisällä ja nyt hän makaa taas yksin sängyssä ja runkkaa niin hiljaa kuin pystyy. Toisaalta on aamuyö, joten Arthur on luultavasti unessa eikä siis voi kuulla häntä. Arthur on ollut alalla niin vähän aikaa, ettei ole varmaan vielä ehtinyt kehittää kroonista unettomuutta. Hän miettii Arthuria ja tulee omaan käteensä, ja kun hän menee kylpyhuoneeseen pesemään kädet ja vähän muutakin, hän melkein törmää Arthuriin ovella. Arthur ei katso häntä silmiin eikä sano mitään vaan katoaa heti omaan huoneeseensa.<br/><br/>Hän ei nuku loppuyönä enää ollenkaan. Cobb kysyy mikä häntä vaivaa ja että eikö hän muka tullut tänne suoraan lomalta. Hän sanoo, ettei häntä vaivaa mikään ja Cobb on oikeassa, hän oli kaksi kuukautta lomalla Etelä-Amerikassa. Uhkapelejä ja seksiä, niin hän sanoo. Cobb näyttää paheksuvalta. Hän ei tiedä miltä Arthur näyttää, koska Arthur ei ole koko päivänä edes katsonut häneen päin.<br/><br/>Illalla hän vannoo itselleen, ettei näe tänä yönä unta Arthurista. Sitten hän nukahtaa ja panee Arthuria natisevalla sängyllä huoneessa, jonka seinät on liimattu täyteen James Dean -julisteita.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Ehkä hänet voisi kidnapata vessasta”, Cobb sanoo ja tuijottaa kädet puuskassa kohteen kuvaa, jonka he ovat teipanneet ikkunaan. ”Jos kiipeäisi ikkunasta sisään. Viidenteentoista kerrokseen.”<br/><br/>”Minä en kiipeä minnekään”, Eames sanoo.<br/><br/>”Cobb”, Arthur sanoo, ”kukaan meistä ei kiipeä minnekään. Vakuutus ei kata kiipeilyloukkaantumisia.”<br/><br/>”Arthur”, Cobb sanoo, ”ei meillä ole mitään vakuutusta. Tämä on laitonta.”<br/><br/>Arthur näyttää vähän järkyttyneeltä. Eames koettaa olla katsomatta Arthuria. Hän on nähnyt nyt puolitoista viikkoa unta Arthurista joka helvetin yö. Aluksi unet menivät koko ajan kuumemmiksi, mutta nyt ne ovat menneet hellemmiksi. Eilen yöllä hän suuteli Arthuria valtavassa sängyssä samalla kun pujotteli sormia Arthurin sisään varovaisemmin kuin ikinä malttaa hereillä.<br/><br/>”Me emme mitenkään saa häntä kaapattua”, Cobb sanoo.<br/><br/>Eames selvittää kurkkuaan. ”Mitä?” Hän ei muistaakseen ole koskaan kuullut Cobbin sanovan, että jokin asia ei onnistuisi. Mutta nyt heillä on kieltämättä ollut loput suunnitelmasta valmiina jo monta päivää. Ainoastaan kohteen kaappaaminen on osoittautunut mahdottomaksi.<br/><br/>”Meidän pitää käyttää sinua”, Cobb sanoo Arthurille. ”Olen pahoillani.”<br/><br/>Eames katsoo ensin Cobbia ja sitten Arthuria. Arthur on mennyt omituisen kalpeaksi. ”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Arthur sanoo.<br/><br/>”Hän on menossa hotelliin ylihuomenna”, Cobb sanoo ja taputtaa kohteen kuvaa nenälle, ”tapaamaan rakastajaansa, niin kuin tiedusteluissa kävi ilmi. Voimme laittaa sinut viereiseen huoneeseen.”<br/><br/>”Ei onnistu”, Arthur sanoo ja kuulostaa hirveän väsyneeltä. ”Hänellä on koko kattohuoneisto.”<br/><br/>”No sitten siivouskomeroon”, Cobb sanoo.<br/><br/>”Minä en pysty nukkumaan siivouskomerossa.”<br/><br/>”Kyllä pystyt, sinähän olet nuori ja vetreä.”<br/><br/>Arthur vetää syvään henkeä. ”Minä en halua nukkua siivouskomerossa.”<br/><br/>”Arthur”, Cobb sanoo hitaasti ja tuijottaa Arthuria. Eames puolestaan tuijottaa vuorotellen Cobbia ja Arthuria. Hänen elämässään on nykyään hyvin vähän tilanteita, joissa hän ei lainkaan tajua, mitä tapahtuu, mutta tämä on kyllä nyt sellainen. Tuntuu oudon kiehtovalta. ”Arthur”, Cobb sanoo uudestaan sillä lempeällä äänellä, jonka on tarkoitus vakuuttaa, että Cobb on pohjimmiltaan rento kaveri eikä ikinä tahallaan järjestäisi työkavereitaan ja ystäviään paskamaiseen liemeen. ”Me saamme tästä ihan helvetisti rahaa.”<br/><br/>”Dom”, Arthur melkein kuiskaa. Arthur näyttää siltä kuin tuijottaisi aseen piippuun, tai Cobbia joka haluaa että Arthur tekee jotain mahdotonta ja epämiellyttävää. Eames tietää hyvin molemmat tunteet.<br/><br/>Cobb taputtaa Arthuria olkapäälle. Arthur värähtää. Eames ei missään tapauksessa ole mustasukkainen siitä, miten kovasti näyttää siltä, että Arthurilla on Cobbia kohtaan muitakin tunteita kuin rahanhimoa ja kasvavaa ärtymystä. Ehkä uskollisuutta.<br/><br/>”Anteeksi”, Cobb sanoo. ”Minä en missään nimessä suunnitellut tätä.”<br/><br/>Eames naurahtaa ja puraisee sitten itseään äkkiä huuleen. Arthur vilkaisee häntä. Se on ensimmäinen kerta, kun Arthur on katsonut häntä silmiin muutamaan päivään. Siis jos unia ei lasketa.<br/><br/>Hän ottaa tukea pöydänreunasta. Nyt kannattaisi varmaan hienovaraisesti selvittää, mistä helvetistä Cobb puhuu. ”Cobb”, hän sanoo, ”mistä helvetistä sinä puhut?”<br/><br/>Cobb ja Arthur katsovat toisiaan. Arthur näyttää jopa häkeltyneemmältä kuin siinä unessa, jossa he olivat valtavassa kylpyammeessa ja Eamesin mielessä soi Edith Piaf. Hänellä oli jo kaksi sormea Arthurin sisällä kun hän rupesi miettimään, että ehkä he voisivat tehdä tämän eri tavalla. Sehän oli vain unta. Hän ei pidä siitä oikeassa elämässä vaikka haluaisi, mutta unessa hän saattaisi pitää. Hän ehdotti sitä Arthurille ja yllättäen kylpyammeen vierestä löytyi sänky. Arthur antoi hänen pysytellä nelinkontin mutta silitti hänen hiuksiaan samalla kun työnsi kalunsa hänen sisälleen. Hän piti silmät kiinni ja puristi lakanan reunaa, ja loppuvaiheessa hän taisi toistella Arthurin nimeä. Hän on varmaan vähän kiinnostunut Arthurista tai jotain, hänen alitajuntansa Arthur vaikuttaa nimittäin melkein todellisemmalta kuin oikea.<br/><br/>Nyt hän suoristaa selkänsä ja odottaa Cobbin selitystä. Luojan kiitos Arthur ei saa ikinä tietää, millaisia unia hän näkee.<br/><br/>”Arthur pääsee sisään toisten ihmisten uniin”, Cobb sanoo samanlaisella äänellä kuin silloin kerran, kun kertoi Eamesille huijanneensa Romanian mafiaa ja sotkeneensa Eamesin ja Eamesin pikkuserkun siihen.<br/><br/>”Niin”, Eames sanoo, kun vaikuttaa siltä, että Cobb ei heti aio jatkaa selitystä. ”Siitähän tässä työssä on kyse.”<br/><br/>Cobb vilkaisee Arthuria. Arthur istuutuu lähimmälle tuolille mutta osuu reunalle ja melkein putoaa lattialle.<br/><br/>”Arthur siis pääsee sisään ihmisten uniin”, Cobb sanoo hitaasti, ”myös vapaa-ajalla. Ei vain töissä.”<br/><br/>Eames avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan. Arthur yrittää ilmeisesti kiskoa kravattiaan tiukemmalle.<br/><br/>”Mehän teemme sen tarkoituksella”, Cobb sanoo. ”Taikuudella. Mutta siihen vaaditaan monimutkaisia loitsuja ja vastaloitsuja. Niin kuin hyvin tiedät. Arthur tekee sen vahingossa.”<br/><br/>Eames ottaa lähimmän toimistotuolin ja istuutuu. ”Vahingossa?”<br/><br/>”Se johtuu siitä Arthurin kirouksesta”, Cobb sanoo. ”Hän ei mahda sille mitään. No niin, nyt kun tästä on puhuttu, voimme varmaan palata työasioihin. Minä ehdotan, että Arthur piilotetaan kohteen hotellihuoneen siivouskomeroon, ja sitten kun sekä Arthur että kohde nukahtavat, kohde on Arthuria lähimpänä oleva ihminen, ja siksi Arthur päätyy väistämättä kohteen uniin. Sieltä käsin Arthur saa meidätkin sisään. Sitten me vain hoidamme hommamme ja häivymme ja kaikki menee hienosti.”<br/><br/>Eames nostaa toisen jalan toisen päälle ja nojaa taaksepäin tuolilla. ”Arthur pääsee lähimpänä olevan ihmisen uniin?”<br/><br/>”Tästähän puhuttiin jo”, Cobb sanoo mutta onnistuu sitten ilmeisesti päättelemään hänen ilmeestään, ettei asia ole ihan loppuun käsitelty. ”Sen takia minä laitoin teidät kämppiksiksi. Jos sinä et olisi ollut siellä, Arthur olisi päätynyt jonkun satunnaisen tyypin uniin joka yö. Arthur on vähän herkkä sellaisesta. Yksi työkeikka meni melkein pieleen, kun hän ei uskaltanut nukkua enää ollenkaan.”<br/><br/>”Se meni pieleen”, Arthur sanoo ohuella äänellä. ”Minut melkein ammuttiin.”<br/><br/>”Kannattaisi nukkua enemmän”, Cobb sanoo, kääntyy kohti ikkunaa ja taputtaa kohteen naamaa etusormella. ”Hyvä että saimme tämän jutun selvitettyä. Nyt meidän kannattaisi varmaan suunnitella yksityiskohtia.”<br/><br/>Eames nousee seisomaan. Hänellä on vähän huono olo. ”Äiti soittaa”, hän sanoo ja kävelee ulos ovesta.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Ensin hän kävelee puoli tuntia ympyrää rakennuksen takapihalla ja miettii sitä, että Arthur pääsee sisään hänen uniinsa. Joka yö. Niihin uniin, joissa hän ja Arthur paneskelevat kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla. Hänen täytyy varmaan joko häipyä ja vaihtaa nimensä tai sitten vain yksinkertaisesti häipyä. Hän voisi mennä seuraavalla lennolla jonnekin mahdollisimman kauas, esimerkiksi Australiaan. Sitten hän vain tekisi niin kuin on yrittänyt tehdä tähänkin asti, eli ei ikinä enää vastaisi Cobbin puheluihin. Arthurista hänen ei varmaan tarvitse murehtia. Arthur tuskin haluaisi muutenkaan nähdä häntä enää.<br/><br/>Puolen tunnin jälkeen hän menee sisälle ja teeskentelee melkein kaksi tuntia, että pystyy miettimään muutakin kuin Arthuria ja uniaan. Se onnistuu kohtuullisen hyvin, kun hän ei katso Arthuria. Onneksi myöskään Arthur ei katso häntä. Välillä hän melkein uskoo itsekin, ettei se nyt niin iso juttu ollut. Sitten Arthur punottaa kynän lattialle ja kumartuu nostamaan sitä, ja hän näkee sen sivusilmällä eikä pysty sen jälkeen miettimään mitään muuta kuin sitä, mitä he tekivät siinä yhdessä unessa kaksi yötä sitten.<br/><br/>Kun Cobb menee miestenhuoneeseen, hän seuraa perässä. Hän sulkee oven huolellisesti ja asettautuu sitten Cobbin ja kopin väliin. ”Mitä helvettiä?” hän kysyy.<br/><br/>”Miten niin mitä helvettiä?” Cobb kysyy.<br/><br/>”Arthur”, Eames sanoo. Tekisi mieli ravistella Cobbia, mutta Cobb ei yleensä reagoi kovin hyvin väkivaltaan. ”Ja se kirous.”<br/><br/>”Ai se”, Cobb sanoo.<br/><br/>”Sinä sanoit, että hänellä on <em>univaikeuksia.</em>”<br/><br/>”Niinhän hänellä onkin. Hän tunkeutuu muiden uniin.”<br/><br/>Eames nielaisee. ”Koko tämän ajan Arthur on ollut minun unissani <em>joka yö.</em> Ja minä luulin että se on vain unta, koska sinä et kertonut minulle.”<br/><br/>”Jos olisin kertonut sinulle, et olisi halunnut majoittua hänen kanssaan”, Cobb sanoo. ”Ja sitten hän olisi ollut jonkun muun unissa joka yö.”<br/><br/>Se on kieltämättä vähän epämiellyttävä ajatus. ”Sinä olisit voinut kertoa minulle. Ja sitten lahjoa minut vahtimaan häntä silti. Parikymmentä tonnia olisi saattanut riittää.”<br/><br/>”Eames”, Cobb sanoo, ”eihän se nyt niin iso juttu ollut.”<br/><br/>Eames rypistää otsaansa ja hengittää syvään.<br/><br/>”Mitä siitä, että Arthur on ollut sinun unissasi?” Cobb kysyy. ”On hän ollut minunkin unissani. Hän on tietenkin puheliaampi kuin valveilla, mutta kuvittelin että tykkäisit siitä.”<br/><br/>Eames huomaa että on näköjään ruvennut vääntämään kopin ovenkahvaa aika lujaa. Hän yrittää irrottaa otteensa, mutta kahva irtoaa samalla. ”Millaisia unia sinä siis olet nähnyt? Silloin kun Arthur on ollut mukana?”<br/><br/>”No”, Cobb sanoo mietteliään näköisenä, ”yleensä ne ovat olleet jonkinlaisia terapiasessioita. Arthur yrittää saada minua puhumaan Malin kuolemasta ja siitä, yritänkö paeta suruani kansainväliseen unirikollisuuteen. Mikä on tietenkin ihan pähkähullu ajatus, mutta jostain syystä Arthur ei usko minua.”<br/><br/>”Hmm”, Eames sanoo.<br/><br/>”Vai mitä mieltä olet?”<br/><br/>”Nyt pitää mennä”, hän sanoo ja kävelee pois miestenhuoneesta. Arthur istuu työpöydän ääressä ja yrittää selvästi hautautua papereihin. Hän istuutuu narisevalla tuolille selin Arthuriin ja koettaa keskittyä kansainväliseen unirikollisuuteen.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Yhdeksän aikaan illalla hän päättää, että nyt on pakko lähteä. Cobb häipyi kaksi tuntia sitten, ja siitä saakka hän on yrittänyt tehdä töitä ja odottanut, että Arthur lähtisi ennen häntä, niin että hän voisi sanoa jäävänsä vielä hetkeksi ja panikoida yksin.<br/><br/>Hän kerää tavaransa ja nousee seisomaan. Arthur näyttää siltä, ettei aio lähteä ikinä.<br/><br/>”Minä taidan mennä jo kotiin”, hän sanoo.<br/><br/>”Selvä”, Arthur sanoo papereidensa takaa.<br/><br/>Eames ottaa taksin pizzeriaan ja sitten viinikauppaan ja sitten asunnolle. Asunto tuntuu oudon tyhjältä ilman Arthuria. Hän jättää pizzat pöydälle, avaa viinin ja jättää senkin pöydälle, ja sitten hän ottaa kengät jalasta ja menee nojatuolilleen istumaan. Tämä on kyllä ihan helvetinmoinen sotku. Toisaalta jokainen työkeikka Cobbin kanssa on jossain vaiheessa helvetinmoinen sotku, niin että tavallaan kaikki menee niin kuin hän odottikin. Mutta ei hän ollut varautunut ihan tällaiseen sotkuun. Hän oli varautunut johonkin sellaiseen, että hän flirttailisi Arthurille vahingossa ja heillä olisi kuuma mutta lyhyt yhden yön juttu, ja sitten loppuajan he olisivat vähän kiusaantuneita mutta kuitenkin ihan hyvissä väleissä. Sen sijaan heillä on näköjään ollut yhden yön juttu joka yö, eikä hän edes tiennyt siitä.<br/><br/>Kymmenen maissa hän avaa television. Puoli yhdentoista maissa hän sulkee sen. Jos Arthur ei tule yöksi kotiin, niin hän kyllä suuttuu. Toki hän ymmärtää, jos Arthur haluaa vaikka tutustua Moskovan yöelämään, mutta Arthur voisi silti laittaa hänelle edes viestin. Sitten hänen ei tarvitsisi valvoa ja murehtia, missä Arthur on, ja onko joku kaapannut Arthurin. Cobbin hommissa sellaista voi hyvinkin tapahtua.<br/><br/>Yhdentoista aikaan hän lähettää Cobbille viestin. Cobb vastaa, että ehkä Arthur on lähtenyt tutustumaan Moskovan yöelämään, ja että se ei ole lainkaan Arthurin tapaista mutta ihmiset muuttuvat, ja että miksi Eames ylipäänsä on kiinnostunut, ei kai Eamesin ja Arthurin välillä ole tapahtunut jotain, ja kai Eames muistaa, mitä sen espanjalaisen uniarkkitehdin kanssa tapahtui? Unen toinen taso romahti täydellisesti ja vain siksi, ettei Eames ollut malttanut pitää kaluaan housuissa. Eames lähettää Cobbille viestin, että espanjanlaisen uniarkkitehdin kalu ei myöskään ollut pysynyt housuissa, ja sitten hän laittaa puhelimen äänettömälle ja menee nukkumaan.<br/><br/>Paitsi että hän ei saa unta. Hän makaa sängyllä ja tuijottaa kattoa. Sitten hän laittaa Cobbille viestin, että hän itse asiassa tapaili espanjalaista arkkitehtiä sen yhden työkeikan jälkeen melkein kaksi kuukautta, ja Cobb voisi pysyä erossa hänen rakkausasioistaan. Vähän myöhemmin hän laittaa Cobbille viestin, että ei siis tosiaan ole kiinnostunut Arthurista. Siinä vaiheessa häntä ei väsytä enää ollenkaan, joten hän menee takaisin olohuoneeseen ja laittaa Cobbille viestin, ettei hän edes tiedä, onko Arthur kiinnostunut miehistä, eikä hän tiedä etsiikö Arthur parisuhdetta, ja sitä paitsi hänestä tuntuu, että Arthur on muutaman vuoden nuorempi kuin hän, vaikka ei se toki välttämättä olisi ongelma. Kun hän on lähettänyt sen viestin, hänestä alkaa tuntua, että ehkä hän tuli sanoneeksi jotain mitä ei aikonut.<br/><br/>Hän yrittää parhaillaan muotoilla Cobbille uutta viestiä, kun Arthur tulee kotiin.<br/><br/>”Hei”, hän sanoo.<br/><br/>”Hei”, Arthur sanoo ja yrittää paeta huoneeseensa.<br/><br/>Eames nousee nojatuolista ja kävelee Arthurin makuuhuoneen oven eteen. Arthur nielaisee. Yhdessä unessa hän puristi käsiä Arthurin kaulalle melkein hellästi. Nyt hänkin nielaisee muutaman kerran. ”Ostin sinulle pizzan”, hän sanoo. ”Sitä rucola-pähkinä-lammas-pizzaa, josta sinä tykkäät.”<br/><br/>Arthur avaa suunsa. ”Minä en –”<br/><br/>”Meidän pitää jutella”, Eames sanoo. Hän vie Arthurin keittiöön, antaa tälle pizzan ja lasin viiniä, täyttää lasin kun se tyhjenee, ja sitten hän työntää Arthuria olkapäistä kunnes Arthur tajuaa asettautua nojatuoliin. Hän raahaa oman nojatuolinsa Arthurin nojatuolin eteen ja tyhjentää viinilasinsa. Arthur ei vieläkään katso häntä silmiin, mutta sentään jonnekin vasemman korvan tienoille. ”Ne unet”, hän sanoo.<br/><br/>Arthur haukkaa valtavan palan salaatti-liha-pizzaa ja rupeaa yskimään.<br/><br/>”Pitäisikö minun pyytää anteeksi?” Eames kysyy, painaa kyynärpäät polviin ja nojaa kohti Arthuria.<br/><br/>Arthur pudistelee päätään.<br/><br/>”Eikö?”<br/><br/>”Ei”, Arthur sanoo, ottaa lisää viiniä ja pyyhkii suupielet hihaan. Valkoiseen kankaaseen jää tahra. Arthur tuijottaa sitä hetken otsa rypyssä ennen kuin näyttää muistavan, että Eames on yhä paikalla.<br/><br/>Eames vetää syvään henkeä. Kädet tärisevät mutta onneksi hän on helvetin rohkea. Kerran hän pisti puolet omaisuudestaan peliin pokerissa. ”Koska minä olen tässä aika monta yötä nähnyt seksiunia”, hän sanoo ja koettaa hengitellä, ”sinusta. Luulin, että ne olivat minun omia uniani. Mutta nyt Cobb sai minut ajattelemaan, että sinä olet ollut minun kaikissa unissani.”<br/><br/>Arthur nyökkää hitaasti.<br/><br/>”Se siis tosiaan olit sinä.”<br/><br/>Arthur nyökkää uudestaan.<br/><br/>No helvetti. ”Ensimmäisestä yöstä asti? Siitä unesta asti, kun minä juoksin sinun perässäsi toimistolla ja sitten sinä suutelit minua?”<br/><br/>Arthur yrittää näköjään piilottaa kasvojaan kämmeneensä.<br/><br/>”Arthur?”<br/><br/>”Olen pahoillani”, Arthur sanoo ohuella äänellä. ”Olisi pitänyt kertoa sinulle. Mutta ne unet menivät heti niin…”<br/><br/>Eames ottaa lisää viiniä. ”Tosiaan.”<br/><br/>”Ja sinä luulit, että ne olivat vain unia”, Arthur sanoo ja tuijottaa viinilasia niin kuin haluaisi hukuttautua siihen. ”Enhän minä voinut mitenkään kertoa, että ne olivat oikeasti…”<br/><br/>”Unia”, Eames sanoo ja tyhjentää viinilasin. Arthur vilkaisee häntä ensin nopeasti ja sitten pian uudestaan. Hän tuijottaa Arthuria ja yrittää hymyillä. Onneksi hän on todella taitava hymyilemään. Hän pääsi kerran hymyilemällä pois thaimaalaisesta putkasta. ”Ne olivat vain unia”, hän sanoo Arthurille ja koettaa vakuuttaa samalla itsensä. ”Ja me olemme molemmat unialan ammattilaisia. Me tiedämme oikein hyvin, että joskus voi käydä niin, että joku ylimääräinen ihminen lipsahtaa uneen mukaan.”<br/><br/>Arthur suoristaa hitaasti selkänsä. Helvetti että hän haluaisi nyt mennä Arthurin luokse, ottaa viinilasin pois Arthurin kädestä ja suudella Arthuria. Sitten hän riisuisi Arthurilta vaatteet ja laittaisi Arthurin seisomaan tähän keskelle olohuonetta samalla, kun hän pujottelisi toisen kätensä Arthurin selän ympäri ja ottaisi toisella kiinni Arthurin kalusta. Arthur voisi pysyä jaloillaan niin kauan kuin pystyisi. Arthur olisi siinä varmasti hyvä. Arthur on niin itsepäinen ja niin rohkea tai mahdollisesti vähän yllytyshullu. Yhtenä yönä Arthur antoi hänen ensin sitoa silmänsä ja sitten kiinnittää käsiraudoilla sängynpäätyyn.<br/><br/>”Eames?”<br/><br/>”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo ja hieroo nenäänsä. Hyvänen aika. Hänen ei varmaan pitäisi miettiä niitä unia nyt, kun Arthur tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä ja selvästi odottaa, että hän ratkaisisi tämän jotenkin. ”Se ei tarkoittanut mitään”, hän sanoo ja ottaa uuden palan pizzastaan. ”Se oli vain meidän alitajuntamme harhailua. Eikö niin?”<br/><br/>”Niin”, Arthur sanoo mutta ei kuulosta ihan vakuuttuneelta.<br/><br/>Eames nostaa kätensä pystyyn. Toisessa kädessä sattuu olemaan pizzanpala, joka ikävä kyllä lennähtää matolle. ”Minä lupaan, etten yritä iskeä sinua”, hän sanoo, kun on ensin noukkinut pizzan lattialta. ”Hoidetaan vain tämä homma loppuun ja yritetään päästä hengissä pois.”<br/><br/>”Selvä”, Arthur sanoo.<br/><br/>Eames puraisee alahuultaan. Tuntuu kummalliselta katsella Arthuria silmiin valveilla. Arthur näyttää niin samanlaiselta kuin niissä unissa, varautuneemmalta vain, ja huolestuneelta. Mutta hän aikoo osoittaa Arthurille, ettei huoleen ole syytä. Hän osaa kyllä olla herrasmies. Tästä eteenpäin hän kohtelee Arthuria niin neutraalisti ja kaverillisesti, että Arthur unohtaa, kuinka he kerran rakastelivat nuotion äärellä vuoren juurella jonkinlaisessa fantasiamaailmassa.<br/><br/>”Hyvä”, hän sanoo, nousee seisomaan ja menee taputtamaan Arthuria olkapäälle. Arthur hätkähtää, joten hän taputtaa uudestaan, ihan vain jotta Arthur tietää, että hän tosiaan suhtautuu Arthuriin vain työkaverina. Sitten hän sanoo Arthurille, että nyt on varmaan aika mennä nukkumaan.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Hän näkee unta, että he istuvat tyhjässä huoneessa, hän ja Arthur. Huone muistuttaa vähän toimistorakennusta laitakaupungilla, mutta siellä ei ole mitään muuta kuin nariseva tuoli, jolla hän istuu, ja toinen tuoli, jolla Arthur istuu ja joka ei narise. Ikkunoista näkyy pelkkää valkoista. Ääniä ei kuulu. Hän aikoo sanoa Arthurille jotain, mutta kun hän vilkaisee Arthuria, Arthur näyttää surulliselta. Hän tuijottaa ja Arthur tuijottaa takaisin ennen kuin hetken päästä kääntää katseensa pois, ja sitten he istuvat hiljaa, kunnes hän herää.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Cobbin suunnitelma on kutakuinkin mahdoton, mutta jostain syystä se toimii. He piilottavat Arthurin kaapattavan miehen hotellihuoneen siivouskomeroon, ja sitten keskellä yötä Arthur vetää heidät mukaan miehen uneen. Kaikkialla on ilmapalloja ja pomppulinnoja, kunnes hetken päästä onkin mikroaaltouuneja ja haita. Cobb onnistuu hankkimaan tiedot, Eames onnistuu välttelemään Arthuria, ja Arthur ampuu haita, jotka räjähtelevät ja muuttuvat glitteriksi, joka sataa hiljaa maahan.<br/><br/>Kun he pääsevät pois hotellista, kello on aamuneljä. Vaikuttaa tosiaan siltä, että mikään ei mennyt pieleen. Cobb puhuu vähän järkyttyneen näköisenä siitä, kuinka tämäkin työ on nyt melkein hoidettu, ja ennen pitkää pitää mennä kotiin ja kohdata taas oma elämä. Arthurilla on farkut ja neulepaita, koska kuulemma olisi ollut epämukavaa nukkua siivouskomerossa puku päällä. Eames on nälkäinen ja väsynyt ja haluaisi pois maasta, paitsi että Arthur seisoo hänen vieressän, ja jostain syystä hänellä on hirveä ikävä Arthuria. Tämä on jo kolmas yö, kun hän ei ole nähnyt seksiunta Arthurista.<br/><br/>Cobb lähtee tyhjentämään toimistorakennusta raskauttavista todisteista, Arthur lähtee hakemaan tavaroitaan heidän asunnoltaan, ja Eames lähtee samaan taksiin Arthurin kanssa. Arthur on hiljainen ja katselee ulos taksin ikkunoista. Eames katselee Arthuria. Tietenkin ne unet olivat pelkkiä unia, mutta hän ei muista, milloin olisi viimeksi miettinyt ketään näin paljon. Hänellä on taipumusta jo suhteen alkuvaiheessa sortua uhkapeleihin, lähteä maasta ja unohtaa entisen poikaystävän nimi kaiken muun ohella. Nytkin hänen toki tekisi mieli vierailla kasinolla ja sitten lähteä Venäjältä niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista, lähinnä siksi ettei poliisi saisi häntä kiinni. Mutta tavallaan olisi mukavaa, jos Arthur lähtisi hänen kanssaan.<br/><br/>Kotona hän katselee, miten Arthur kiertää ympäri asuntoa niin kuin ei tietäisi, mistä aloittaa pakkaaminen. Se onkin varmaan vaikeaa, koska Arthurin kaikki tavarat ovat jo pakattuina. Eamesin tavarat sen sijaan ovat yhä levällään, ja hän vilkaisee niitä ohimennen ennen kuin palauttaa katseensa Arthuriin. Arthur on ottanut villapaidan pois ja kävelee nyt ympäriinsä pelkässä t-paidassa.<br/><br/>”Hei”, Eames sanoo, kun Arthur on raahannut matkalaukkunsa olohuoneeseen ja tuijottaa sitä.<br/><br/>Arthur nostaa katseensa häneen. ”Mitä?”<br/><br/>”Se meni hienosti”, hän sanoo. ”Se homma. Sinä olit todella hyvä. Ensikertalaiseksi.”<br/><br/>Arthur rypistää otsaansa. ”En minä ole ensikertalainen.”<br/><br/>”No aloittelijaksi.”<br/><br/>”En minä ole…” Arthur vetää syvään henkeä. ”Sinä ärsytät minua tahallasi.”<br/><br/>Eamesin ei ollut tarkoitus ruveta hymyilemään, mutta hän ei nyt mahda sille mitään. Tulee mieleen se yksi uni, jossa hän ja Arthur olivat ratsastamassa auringonlaskuun ja sitten hän rupesi piikittelemään Arthuria. He pysäyttivät hevoset ja rakastelivat hiekkarannalla, eikä hiekkaa mennyt takapuoleen niin kuin oikeasti olisi varmaan käynyt.<br/><br/>”Muistatko sen yhden kerran”, hän sanoo, ”sen kun me olimme ratsastamassa auringonlaskuun?”<br/><br/>Arthur jähmettyy paikalleen.<br/><br/>”Mutta emme päässeetkään perille, koska sinä ryhdyit suutelemaan minua.”<br/><br/>”Ei se niin mennyt”, Arthur sanoo hitaasti. ”Sinä ryhdyit suutelemaan minua.”<br/><br/>”No”, Eames sanoo, ”minkä minä sille mahdan? Minä haluaisin suudella sinua nytkin.”<br/><br/>Arthur kääntyy häntä kohti ja astuu askeleen lähemmäs. Hän yllättyy niin kovasti että melkein törmää nojatuoliin. Hän tosiaan toivoo, että Arthur haluaa suudella eikä tapella.<br/><br/>”Ajattelin mennä täältä Mombasaan”, hän sanoo. ”Minulla on siellä pieni kämppä. Ja vähän velkoja.”<br/><br/>Arthur ei näytä yllättyneeltä siitä, että hänellä on velkoja. Hänen pitää jossain vaiheessa selvittää, mitä kaikkea Arthur on saanut selville hänestä. Mutta mielellään vasta sen jälkeen, kun hän on saanut Arthurin sänkyyn ainakin viikoksi.<br/><br/>”Voisit tulla mukaan”, hän sanoo.<br/><br/>”Mukaan?”<br/><br/>”Mombasaan.”<br/><br/>”Minä vihaan hellettä”, Arthur sanoo.<br/><br/>”Minulla on ilmastointi”, Eames valehtelee. Mutta ehkä suhdetta ei sittenkään kannata perustaa valheelle, eikä välttämättä myöskään mielikuvitusseksille. Hänen pitää saada Arthur Mombasaan, niin että he voivat harrastaa ihan oikeaa seksiä. Ja suudella. Ja maata aamulla sängyssä liimautuneina kiinni toisiinsa. Arthur on varmaan juuri sellainen tyyppi, joka haluaa heti seksin jälkeen suihkuun, ja sitten hänen pitää tarttua Arthuria vyötäröltä ja suudella niskaan ja luvata keittää kahvia, jos Arthur pysyy sängyssä edes hetken. Vaikka pari tuntia. ”Ei minulla ole ilmastointia”, hän kertoo Arthurille. ”Mutta voin ehkä ostaa tuulettimen.”<br/><br/>”Mitä minä tekisin Mombasasssa?” Arthur kysyy.<br/><br/>”En tiedä”, Eames sanoo. ”Siellä voi tehdä kaikenlaista. Ei sillä ole niin väliä. Kunhan teet sitä minun kanssani.”<br/><br/>”Me olemme tunteneet vasta pari viikkoa.”<br/><br/>”Ei se haittaa. Tutustutaan.”<br/><br/>Arthur tuijottaa häntä. Hän esittää Arthurille parhaan hymynsä.<br/><br/>”Lopeta tuo”, Arthur sanoo, ottaa askeleen hänen luokseen ja laittaa käden hänen kaulalleen. Arthurin sormet tärisevät vähän, mutta ei se mitään, koska hänellä tärisee housuissa. Ja sydämessä.<br/><br/>Hän on ihan varma, että kohta Arthur suutelee häntä, mutta silloin joku koputtaa oveen ja huutaa, että jos sisällä on kansainvälisiä unirikollisia, niin nyt heidät on pidätetty.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Hän ostaa tuulettimen. Arthur makaa hänen sängyssään pelkät bokserit jalassa ja valittaa, että on liian kuuma tehdä mitään, mutta pian käy ilmi, ettei Arthurin mielestä kuitenkaan ole liian kuuma tiettyihin asioihin. Hän on polvillaan lattialla Arthurin jalkojen välissä ja pitää Arthurin lantiosta lujasti kiinni, ja Arthur tulee hänen suuhunsa ja alkaa viiden minuutin päästä taas valittaa, että on liian kuuma tehdä mitään. Mutta sehän on ihan totta. Hän asettautuu sänkyyn Arthurin viereen tai mahdollisesti osittain päälle, mutta nyt Arthur ei valita, silittää vain hänen tukkaansa ja haukkuu hänen tatuointejaan. Hän sanoo että ne on hankittu kauan sitten, esimerkiksi viime kuussa.<br/><br/>Seuraavana päivänä he menevät kävelylle. Heidän pitää kuitenkin ottaa rauhallisesti, hänellä on nimittäin vielä ruhjeita siitä, kun he pakenivat venäläisiä poliiseja Moskovassa ja hän törmäsi lyhtypylvääseen. Kun he palaavat kotiin, Arthur haluaa kylpyyn, ja hän haluaa sinne Arthurin kanssa. He istuvat liian pienessä kylpyammeessa sylikkäin ja hän kertoo Arthurille, mitä tekee Arthurille sitten, kun on vähän viileämpi sää tai kun hän saa korjattua tuulettimen.<br/><br/>Myöhemmin hän tekee Arthurille paljon juttuja. Lisäksi hän oppii tuntemaan Arthurin hyviä puolia ja huonoja puolia. Hän oppii myös sen, että Arthur on erittäin hyvä selvittämään muiden salaisuudet ja piilottamaan omansa. Mutta ei se mitään. Hänellä on toiveikas ja uhkarohkea olo, ja sellainen, että elämässä voi tapahtua melkein mitä tahansa. Mutta Cobbin soittoihin hän ei kyllä enää vastaa, paitsi silloin tällöin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>